Heart Flowers (song)
is a group song for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, sung by Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine's voice actresses. Its name is inspired by the season's plot element, the Heart Flowers. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Itsumade demo sakase tsudzuketai ne Daremo ga motte iru sono "kokoro no hana" Don'na toki mo akiramenai tsuyosa yasashisa de Hateshinaku tsudzuku sora no shita dareka wo omoeru kyō Daiji ni shitai kono mune ni gyutto dakishimetai yo Itsumademo ne sakihokotte ite ne Min'na no naka ni aru sono "kokoro no hana" Motto motto taisetsu ni shitai ne Hitotsu hitotsu chigau min'na no hana kotoba Iron'na iro iron'na katachi shita "kokoro no hana" Hateshinaku tsudzuku sora no shita dareka wo omou dake de Nanka yūki ga waite kuru kyō mo ganbareru yo Itsumade demo sakase tsudzuketai ne Daremo ga motte iru sono "kokoro no hana" Zutto zutto mamori tsudzuketai ne Min'na ureshiku naru daisukina egao Orenai yō ni sodate tsudzukeyou ne "Kokoro no hana" Zutto zutto atsume tsudzuketai yo Min'na tsunagatte iku daisukina egao Iron'na iro iron'na katachi shita "kokoro no hana" |-|Kanji= いつまででも　咲かせ続けたいね 誰もが持っている　その「こころの花」 どんな時も諦めない強さ　優しさで いつもの教室　いつものこの道 大地も海も陽も月も　ほら!あなたとわたしも あたりまえのようで　あたりまえじゃない ぜんぶがぜんぶ特別な　みんなの宝物ね 果てしなく続く空の下　誰かを想える今日 大事にしたいこの胸に　ギュッと抱きしめたいよ いつまでもね　咲き誇っていてね みんなの中にある　その「こころの花」 雨降りでも　風に吹かれる日も　負けないで! もっともっと　大切にしたいね ひとつひとつ違う　みんなの花言葉 色んな色　色んな形した「こころの花」 みんなと出逢って すべて変わってく あんなに悩んでたことも　ちっぽけなことになる 果てしなく続く空の下　誰かを想うだけで なんか勇気が湧いてくる　今日も頑張れるよ いつまででも　咲かせ続けたいね 誰もが持っている　その「こころの花」 とんな時も　忘れないでいたい　思いやり ずっとずっと　守り続けたいね みんな嬉しくなる　大好きな笑顔 折れないように　育て続けようね 「こころの花」 いつまでもね　咲き誇っていてね みんなの中にある　その「こころの花」 傷ついても　信じ続けようよ　その力 ずっとずっと　集め続けたいよ みんな繋がっていく　大好きな笑顔 色んな色　色んな形した「こころの花」 |-| English= Residing deep within our hearts Is the continuously blooming “Heart Flower” With our strength and kindness we will never give up Within this classroom and within this town The earth, the sea, the light and the moon come together! It is natural for everyone to have A special treasure that belongs to only them Underneath this endless sky I will embrace these important feelings tightly within my chest Residing deep within our hearts Is the continuously blooming “Heart Flower” Though the rain is falling and the wind is blowing It is important that you never give up! Through their different shapes and colors The “Heart Flower” speaks to each and every one of us Though I worry about all the little things When all of us come together All of that changes Standing underneath this blue sky, I am filled with courage Today, I will continue to do my best Residing deep within our hearts Is the continuously blooming “Heart Flower” Though I would like to forget the painful times I will always always continue to protect you In order to bring back the smiles that we all love We will continue to grow our “Heart Flower" Residing deep within our hearts Is the continuously blooming “Heart Flower” Despite the pain I will continue to believe in my power I will use it to gather the smiles of everyone That connects all of us to one another By the different colors and shapes of our “Heart Flower” Audio Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs